Wrong Way
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: Updated: 9-8-03. A SpikeStacy song ficcy. Nuff said. R&R and I'll luv ya forever!


A/N: A happy little fic (all right, a rather sad lil ficcy) about how Spike and Stacy started and why he's been a little mean to the Duchess of Dudleyville. Most of this is made up because I have never really cared to follow her career (like I have, so stalking-ly, done with Molly's) so some of it is guesses (and that people is why it's FICTION! Woooo!) Anyway. That's about it! I own no characters and I (like the rest of the Polish people in my school) love Sublime and I would never do anything to disrespect them. SO please don't sue! I only have this crappy computer *she stops and kicks it* a Raven notebook that I created myself and whatever the 'big surprise' present I'm getting from Tracy for my birthday *hacking cough* February 11th!!! *cough* So... like I said, I own nothing ^^ Rock on!   
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^  
Annie's 12 years old in two more she'll be a whore,   
Nobody ever told her it's the wrong way.   
Don't be afraid with the quickness you get laid   
For your family gets paid   
It's the wrong way.   
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^  
  
She was so young when I first met her. And I still remember the way we had met. I was with a bunch of friends at some seedy bar on the road. She walked up to us with her long, long legs in a short, short skirt and she sat down next to me. My mind started racing. Who is this girl? She's beautiful! And she's sitting next to me, rubbing my leg. She whispers into my ear that her name is Stacy. Stacy Kiebler, like the cookies. And she needs money and she'll do *anything* for some. I begin to blush as she goes into great detail of what exactly.... I tell her to stop and that I don't do that to people I don't know. She pouts and is about to walk away from the table, before I grab her arm and say, "But, I'd like to get to know you." And she smiles and sits back down.   
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^  
I gave her all that I had to give, I'm gonna make it hard to live.   
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^  
  
Thankfully she didn't push me further into what she had wanted to do with me at the bar. 'Sides how could I explain that I was a 27 year old virgin? Not exactly a good conversational piece. I tried to give her everything I had. I was like a love sick puppy dog. Most of my money went toward getting her a car so she could travel with us, a job as a valet, clothes for the ring, and other things. And the few things I did own, I shared with her. Sure, somedays my stomach would growl because I had given my last dollar to her. But, it was worth it to see her smile at me.   
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^  
Big salty tears running down her chin   
And it ruins up her make up  
I never wanted,   
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^  
  
I loved her madly and I think she was slowly opening up to loving me back. Very slowly though. I was extremely patient with her. I made sure I never pushed her to much. This resulted in many fights between us. She'd get mad at her life in general and then blame it on me. She'd end up crying and her mascara would run all over her face. I'd always soften at the moment and stop whatever trivial disagreement we had and just hold her until she would stop crying. I never wanted her to end up like that.   
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^  
A cigarette, pressed between her lips   
But I'm staring at her tits,   
It's the wrong way.   
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^  
  
When we were in the back during shows I'd like to just look at her. She really is a truly beautiful woman. From her daddy-long legs to her silky blond hair. And in every mental picture I own of her, she'd be smoking. She said it calmed her down, but I think she did it because she always felt she was too young looking. And she believed that smoking would make her look older. We weren't officially going out, but most of the guys in the back, they knew not to mess with her. Cuz if they did, I'd be there to stop them.   
  
Sometimes I would find someone like Rhyno looking at her chest or legs. But, since the two of us are friends, I would just good naturally smack him in the back of the head, to 'wake him up.' But, if someone like Corino was checking her out I would call him out into the ring to 'settle our differences.' Which would be the two of us fighting each other in the ring and me yelling at him to never look at Stacy ever again as I'd beat him up.   
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^  
The only family that she ever had   
Is her 7 horny brothers and her drunk-ass dad.  
He needed money so he put her on the street,   
Everything was going fine until the day that she met me.   
Happy are you sad, wanna shoot your dad   
I'll do anything I can   
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^  
  
A couple of months went by and she felt safe enough around me to tell me why she got in to the prostitution business in the first place. It turned out her mother had died when she was very young and she was raised by her family of males. She had at least 5 brothers, and those were only the ones she was totally sure were her family. She grew up in the poor section of California and because of how bad things were at home, she had to grow up very fast. Her father put her on the streets to earn money so that they could continue living. Some months she only made about $100, and $90 of that her father and brothers took. So she had about 10 bucks a month to spend of food, clothes, and other necessary items. Needless to say, she had a pretty hard life. And then she met me. And I made her see that she didn't need to use her body anymore to make a living. Wait. ECW valet or hooker. All right... So maybe they were both a *little* similar, but at least no one could force themselves on her anymore. She had friends, a new family that didn't treat her common trash, and most importantly, she had me.   
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^  
We talked all night and tried to make it right,   
Believe me shit was tight.  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^  
  
Many nights after the shows, we'd just go back to our hotel room that we shared with Raven. We'd stay up all night and talk. Like I said, she told me about her past and I talked about my past and we talked about our future. We talked about anything and everything and we stay up even after Raven had stumbled back into the room, drunk off his ass at 4 in the morning. It was kind of hard living like we did, but we were able to pull it off.   
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^  
So run away if you wanna stay,   
Cause I ain't here to make ya, oh no!   
It's up to you what you really wanna do,   
Spend some time in America.   
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^  
  
I honestly thought she was warming up to me. I even told her I loved her a couple of times. She laughed and blushed, but never thought twice about it. Soon, like all good things, our friendship/realtionship came to an end. Around that time my brothers had started feuding with me (again for the 100th time). Stacy started talking to them, and to make a painfully long story short, she ended up waving buh-bye to me and leaving with Buh-Buh and D-von. I didn't cry.... That much... Because I figured if she really wanted to be with them, then who was I to stop her? No one. Just little Spike Dudley.   
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^  
So we ran away   
And I'm sorry when I say, that straight to this very day   
It was the wrong way.   
She took a hike, don't matter if I like it or not   
Because she only wants the wrong way.  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^  
  
So now here I am, a couple years later, still facing my brothers. But, now with their valet, Stacy. And what do you think I do? I bit her, I smack her, I more or less bother the hell out of her. Because two can play this game. She might not like it that much, but pay back is a bitch. And that bitch's name is Spike. I have to repay her for all the things she's done to me. I know that it's wrong, but I figure that's the way she likes it. Wrong. So I think I'll continue fucking with her mind during these matches.   
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^  
I gave her all that I had to give,   
But she still wouldn't take it, oh no.   
Her two brown eyes are leaking like a sieve,   
and it still ruins her makeup   
I never wanted   
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^  
  
So Tazz and I win yet another match against them. Big whoop. The only good thing to come out of it, was that I had pulled Stacy's micro mini pants down. What else do you want from me? Maybe I've been spending to much time with (a now sober) Raven, but she has to feel my pain!   
  
Oh boy. There she goes, running by with tears in her eyes. Just like she used to look. Except this time I'll just watch her make-up get smeared. I never wanted it to happen like this, but the bitch only wants it the wrong way. 


End file.
